Funeral mute
by Estrella'black
Summary: Daddy's Little Cannibal. Edward es un coleccionista de almas y Bella acaba de morir –más divertido que oscuro. Advertencia: habla sobre la vida después de la muerta, léanlo con mente abierta. Estas no son mis creencias personales. ONESHOT


**A/N:** **Lean esto con menta abierta, por favor.** No tengo **nada** contra la religión. De hecho la amo. Amo saber que hay un tipo de poder superior, me hace sentirme cómoda, y me detiene de hacer cosas estúpidas. Pero también amo el humor negro en la religión. Debes ser capaz de tomar esto como una broma para leerlo. No puedes tomártelo enserio. **Estas NO son mis creencias personales. **Esto es solo un poco de humor y amo esta historia. Creo que es histérica. Tal vez ustedes no. Ah, bueno. No me hagan daño.

**Summary:** Edward es un coleccionista de almas y Bella acaba de morir –más divertido que oscuro. Advertencia: habla sobre la vida después de la muerta, léanlo con mente abierta. Estas no son mis creencias personales.

**Disclaimer:** _Crepúsculo _no me pertenece.

"No importa a quien le tengas fe, mientras la tengas…"  
-_Dogma _

**Funeral Mute**

Estaba bastante segura de que estaba muerta. Supongo que podría ser por el hecho de que estaba mirando como el ataúd negro -que contenía mi cuerpo sin alma- estaba siendo enterrado a dos metros bajo tierra, donde se quedaría por toda la eternidad. Tal vez no tenga un corazón trabajando, pero podía sentir mis emociones fuerte y claramente mientras veía a mi familia comenzar a llorar cuando el padre dijo la ultima oración del día.

Estaba soleado afuera, cosa que no me importaba. Prefería que mi funeral fuera en el día, y no en la lluvia, la lluvia era demasiado tópica. Tomé un paso hacia mi tumba. Podía sentir el pasto pegándose a mi pie desnudo. Tenía zapatos puestos cuando morí, pero eran tacones, y aunque estuviera muerta, seguía siendo la persona más torpe en el universo. No tienen idea de lo que es caer de cara en tu propio departamento, y luego atravesar el suelo solo para aterrizar enseguida de la recepción del edificio de tu departamento.

Morí en mi departamento. Accidentalmente tropecé con una alita de pollo mientras comía esperando a mi cita-que nunca se apareció. Esperé por días con mi cuerpo, ansiosa de que alguien me encontrar para poder irme a donde fuera que la gente iba después de la muerte, pero por la culpa de mi cita que nunca apareció (y porque nadie podía verme o escucharme) tuvieron que pasar tres días antes de que el olor se filtrara por las paredes y finalmente llamaran a la policía-no fue vergonzoso. Para ese momento mi rigor mortis había desaparecido y ya podían mover mi cuerpo, pero el olor era tan fuerte que varios de los paramédicos en verdad se enfermaron.

En lugar de seguir mi cuerpo al hospital, donde hubiera tenido que presenciar una dolora autopsia, decidí que iría a ver el mundo. Es fácil para mí andar por todos lados, puedo atravesar paredes, no me canso, y soy mucho más rápida que cuando era humana-a pesar de lo torpe que sigo siendo. Es más fácil para mí ser transparente que ser solida, aun así que me he caído varias veces en la calle y aterrizado en alguna alcantarilla. Afortunadamente, no puedo mojarme, pero el olor persiste.

Me arrodillé frente a mi lapida y me acosté en ella mientras miraba como mi familia y amigos me daban su ultimo adiós. De seria estar en ese _Huckleberry Fin _(¿o era _Tom Sawyer?_) libro. Donde pretendían están muertos, pero luego aparecían de la nada y todos eran felices de nuevo. Suspiré y volví a apoyar mi cabeza en la lapida. Había escuchado muchas teorías sobre la muerte-incluso creadas por mí misma, pero no esperaba esto. Esto era humillante y molesto. ¡Ni siquiera podía espantar a la gente!

"¡Ahí estas!" Dijo una molesta voz a mis espaldas.

Me di la vuelta para ver a un chico alto de cabello broncíneo acercándose a mí, sus brazos estaban firmes a sus lados. Parpadeé un par de veces para asegurarme de que no estaba alucinando y de verdad estaba hablándome a mí, y no a alguien más. Nadie parecía darse cuenta de que estaba ahí. Así que me apunté al pecho y murmuré '¿yo?'

"¡Si, tu!" Me gruñó el chico de cabello broncíneo. Mis pies reaccionaron y me volteé completamente hacia a él, alisándome el vestido y limpiando basuritas imaginarias.

"¿Puedes verme?" Pregunté aun apuntando mi pecho. Era la primera persona que me veía desde que había muerto. ¡Estaba emocionada!

Rodó sus ojos. "Bueno, eso fue original." Murmuró sarcástico.

Le fruncí el ceño. "No tienes que ser tan grosero." El dolor era evidente en mi voz, acababa de morir, ok, tal vez no _acababa _de morir, pero estaba muerta. No era como si ya hubiera muerto antes. ¡No soy Elvis!

Suspiró antes de pellizcar el puente de su nariz. "En todos mis años como coleccionista de almas, nadie me ha dado un dolor de cabeza tan fuerte como tú." Me dijo severamente.

Mi boca cayó y mis ojos se abrieron. "¿Estás muerto?" Contuve un gritito.

Quitó sus dedos de su nariz y rodó los ojos "Otra que no había escuchado antes." Murmuró sarcásticamente. "¡No! Soy Edward." Me corrigió antes de tomar mi codo y arrastrarme por el cementerio. "¡Vamos, no tengo rodo el día! Ay mas almas que recoger."

"Espera." Solté mi brazo de su agarre. "Tengo preguntas."

Paró de caminar. "Claro que las tienes," Voltio hacia mí y esperó pacientemente a que comenzara a preguntar.

"¿A dónde vamos?" decidí preguntar primero, la que creía que era la pregunta más fácil.

"Al cielo, la gloria, ese gran hoyo blanco en el cielo, la bolera de Dios, como quieras llamarlo, ahí es a donde vamos." Contestó rápidamente. Sonreí mientras lo comprendía. Iría al cielo. No pude evitar sonreír ante el pensamiento de que yo – Isabella Swan – iba a conocer a Dios. "¿Ya terminaste?" Preguntó Edward groseramente sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Mi sonrisa se desvaneció y fruncí el ceño antes de hacer mi segunda pregunta. "¿Si hay un cielo significa que hay un infierno?"

Edward rodó sus ojos. "¿Eres cristiana?" Preguntó. Asentí. Pellizcó el puente de su nariz y lucia molesto. "Dios, odio explicar esto a los Cristianos…" Murmuró. "Ok, hay un Dios."

Asentí.

"Y hay un diablo."

Asentí de nuevo.

"Pero no se odian."

Fruncí el ceño.

"Y no hay un infierno, ese es solo un cuento que inventaron las mujeres para hacer que sus hijos comieran sus vegetales, los esposos fueran fieles a sus esposas, y los adolescentes dejaran de masturbarse-obviamente no ha funcionado."

"¿Ósea que todos van al cielo?" pregunté, pensando en lo que acababa de decirme.

Edward asintió. "Si. Dios ama a todos sus 'hijos' y _nunca_ haría a ninguno de sus 'hijos' sufrir una eternidad en el infierno." Flexionaba sus dedos – haciendo comillas – cada vez que decía "hijos."

Sonreí. "Me gusta eso."

Edward me sonrió, "¿Eso significa que estas lista para irnos?"

Sacudí mi cabeza. "Una mas."

Gimió. "¿Qué mas podrías necesitar saber?"

"¿Cómo es que recoges tantas almas a la vez? Gente muere cada segundo."

Edward me dio una mirada de '¿eres una estúpida?' "Hay más de uno como yo. No creas que puedo recolectar todas esas almas por mí misma. Encontrarte a ti fue bastante difícil, pero recolectar todas esas almas al mismo tiempo, sería imposible."

"¿Por qué te tomó tanto encontrarme?" Pregunté rápidamente.

Frunció el ceño. "Creí que habías dicho que solo serias una mas." Tomó una gran bocanada de aire, lo que me confundió –no sabía que la gente muerta pudiera respirar. Yo no podía. ¡Eso no era justo! ¡Él podía respirar y yo no! "No podemos tomar el alma hasta que encuentran el cuerpo. Es una regla que Dios inventó cuando toda la onda liberal llegó, alguien tiene que estar con el cuerpo en todo momento, llámese, el alma que sale del cuerpo. Aparentemente tú fuiste una excepción." Me dirigió una mirada enfadada.

"Estuve con el cuerpo hasta que me encontraste…luego me fui." Dije casualmente.

"¿Y te fuiste…porque?" Preguntó levantando las manos en el aire mientras sacudía su cabeza.

"No quería verlos hacerme la autopsia."

Edward no dijo nada, tomó el puente de su nariz con sus dedos y lo apretó. Me sentí avergonzada mientras me daba cuenta de lo molesto que estaba. Decidí que el resto de mis preguntas sobre la muerte deberían ser contestas en algún otro tiempo después.

"Ya podemos irnos." Susurré suavemente.

Edward retiró sus manos de su nariz y me miró. "¿De verdad?" Nunca había escuchado a alguien tan feliz como el sonaba.

Le fruncí el ceño antes de asentir. "Si," Finalmente susurré. "¿Tengo el resto de la eternidad para averiguar mis preguntas cierto?" Traté de sonar esperanzada.

"Exacto," Me animó Edward mientras tomaba mi brazo de nuevo. "Vámonos."

Me arrastró por el cementerio. Esperaba que un desfile negro apareciera de pronto enfrente de nosotros, o que de alguna manera desapareciéramos entre la luz del sol. Pero en vez de eso, me llevó hacia un Volvo, no un Volvo negro, o por lo menos blanco, era un Volvo plateado. Lo miré y enarqué una ceja. Ignoró mi confusión y me abrió la puerta. Le sonreí.

"Un Volvo plateado," No pude esconder mi diversión.

"¿Qué esperabas?" Preguntó Edward mientras entraba al Volvo.

"No lo sé, un elevador ( elevator ), un hoyo negro (black hole), escaleras (stair case), un desfile negro (Black parade)." No sabía si captaba las referencias a canciones que estaba haciendo.

"¿No acabas de dar referencia a My Chemical Romance verdad?" Se giró hacia mi mientras prendía el motor y levantó una ceja. "Puedo vivir con Led Zeppelin, pero no con My Chemical Romance."

"¿Así que conoces a Led Zeppelin?" Pregunté.

"¡Claro!" Presionó el botón de encendido en la radio y un CD comenzó a sonar, no era Led Zeppelin. No sabía que banda era, pero era una agradable música de fondo.

"¿Has conocido alguna celebridad?" Pregunté, interesada en saber más sobre su trabajo.

Edward se dio la vuelta para mirarme como si le hubiera dicho que me había crecido otra cabeza. "No. Las celebridades no mueren. Pensé que Elvis había probado eso." Edward murmuró sarcásticamente.

"¿A quién has conocido?" presioné.

"Kurt Cobain," Edward comenzó a listar a los personajes que había conocido. "No se suicidó y tampoco Hitler." Mis ojos se abrieron mientras esperaba a que me explicara. Pero no añadió nada al tema. "También conocí a Dimebag Darrell, un chico muy muy gracioso, Anna Nicole Smith -"

No pude ocultar mi risa ante la mención de Anna Nicole Smith. "¿Cómo fue?" interrumpí.

"Rubia. Muy rubia. Muy, muy rubia. Era por momentos como ese cuando deseaba que Dios hiciera un infierno para que no tuviera que correr hacia ella de nuevo."

"¿Crees en el cielo?" pregunté, sonriendo.

Edward volteó hacia mí y asintió. "Todos lo hacen."

"¿Cómo es?" Pregunté, mi emoción crecía.

"Lo averiguaras," Su voz se suavizó. "¿Así que…quieres decirme como falleciste?"

"Accidentalmente tropecé con una alita de pollo," Me ruboricé. Edward sólo asintió. Me mordí el labio. Era muy amable de su parte que no se estuviera riendo. "¿Cómo falleciste?" Decidí que ya no era tan incomodo preguntar.

"Influenza española," Suspiró. "No tan emocionante como tropezar con una alita de pollo." Me sonrió.

"¿Cómo te convertiste en esta persona que busca a las almas?" Pregunté.

"Pregúntale a Dios. Es genial para cuando te aburres y quieres conocer gente nueva." Edward me miró. "Si quieres puedo recomendarte."

"¿De verdad?" Pregunté, emocionada.

"Necesitaras alguien con quien ir, para que sepas como hacerlo. Eso significa que estarás viendo mucho mas de mi." Edward frunció el ceño mientras esperaba mi reacción.

"No me importa," Contesté rápidamente.

"No es un trabajo feliz." Edward volvió a mirar la carretera. "No todos mueren felices."

"Sigue siendo mejor que sentarse en el cielo todos los días." Traté de aligerar la situación.

"Te gustará el cielo." Edward se giró hacia a mí y sonrió.

"¿Cómo está ese dolor de cabeza?" Pregunté, cambiando el tema. No quería pensar en el cielo, eso me emocionaría más.

"Mejor," Edward devolvió su vista a la carretera. "No eres tan mala como creí que serias."

"Gracias," torcí el rostro. "Creo."

Edward rió. "Ese fue un cumplido."

"No eres bueno dando cumplidos." murmuré.

Edward rió. "Ésta será una eternidad muy interesante."

**Fin.**

**A/N: **Así que finalmente terminé este one-shot. Lo amé. Es tan gracioso. No estoy forzando las creencias de nadie. Estás no son las mías. No me gusta pensar en la vida después de la muerte. Me gusta pensar en el ahora. Creo que es gracioso, tal vez ustedes no. Sé que a muchas personas no les gusta que la gente se meta con la religión y las creencias de los demás, y personalmente no me importa en lo que crean. Pueden creer en que todos somos delfines y no me importaría. Esa es la razón de porque no puse mis creencias personales aquí. Solo me dejé llevar con la historia. Así que si les gustó, dejen un review por favor.

Daddy's Little Cannibal  
**  
N/T;** Pues me gusto (: mi frase favorita fue la de...¿Eres Cristiana? Si. ¡Dios! Odio explicarle esto a los Cristianos xD  
Y soy Catolica :P asi que pienso que este es solo uno mas de los divertidos one-shots que muestran la creatividad de Daddy's y nos trae para alegrarnos el dia :P Nadamas  
Dejen un review si les gusto (: Porque es bien triste ver que de 20 personas que ponen la historia en favoritos, solo 9 dejan un review :S  
En fin' Saben que las quiero muchismo a todas ustedes Y me alegran la vida :P  
Con esta se acaban mis traducciones de Daddy's..por ahora xD  
Y ya por ultimo..un saludo a Clorena pqe hizo que mi mama me viera feo ahorita por reirme de la nada...:P Y a Lei pqe la quiero mucho Y acaba de dejarme reviews xD

((:

I'm bored i'm bored C'mon let's get high (8) xD


End file.
